


Not All Heroes Wear Capes (Some Wear Cowboy Hats)

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Arthur, oh hes got a tag finally??? cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Arthur notices a change after you come back from town and takes it upon himself to find out the reason why.





	Not All Heroes Wear Capes (Some Wear Cowboy Hats)

**Author's Note:**

> Was sent this request and I love protective!Arthur. He's so cute and cares about everyone so like yeehaw.... also I love having him say 'shucks' so yeah...
> 
> Hope this is good!!!

Arthur was about to greet you as you climbed down from the wagon, your movements rushed and unsteady. His small smile faltered the moment he saw the uneasy expression in your face and your jumpy motions. Karen, Tilly, and Mary-Beth just frowned after you and made their way towards him while you went out by the lake. 

“Oh, don’t mind her, Arthur.” Karen stops beside him as she watches you go. “She’s been like that since we left Rhodes.”

He grumbled quietly and then cleared his throat. “Know what happened?” 

The three women shook their heads and shrugged. Sighing, he thanked them and left, making his way towards your spot by the water. He stood there for a second before sitting down beside you. You looked towards him quickly, sending a wary smile, and then back at your feet. “Hello, Arthur.”

He nodded and tapped his foot. “How are you doing?” 

“Oh, I’m alright.” You smiled again, eyes downcast and hands slightly shaking. 

“Did somethin’ happen? Back in Rhodes?”

You frowned and sat up straight, shaking your head. “No. Nothing. I- uh- I almost got trampled by a horse. It just spooked me I guess.” 

Arthur didn’t believe you but he wasn’t about to push further if you didn’t want to talk about it. He just nodded and said he’d be around if you needed and left. The next time you went into town, he’d offer to go as well. And that time came soon enough. 

“Miss Y/N, would you join me for a run into town?” Ms. Grimshaw asked, already having the horses hitched to the wagon. 

You frowned and looked flustered for a moment before nodding with a sigh. Arthur hurried over and smiled sweetly. “Good mornin’, Ms. Grimshaw. You need a driver?” 

She turned to face him and smiled. “Well, that’s mighty nice of you Mr. Morgan. I asked Uncle to come, but we could always use an extra hand.” 

Arthur nodded and helped her and you into the wagon, then climbed up and took the reins from Uncle, driving the wagon into Rhodes while listening to the man beside him chatter endlessly. Grimshaw talked as well but you were silent as can be. It was so unlike you- you who was so lively and talkative. 

Once they reached the town he jumped out and helped you down, watching your once again wary and uneasy expression. Grimshaw sent you towards the post office while her and Uncle took to the shops. 

Arthur leaned against the back of the wagon, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it, eyes towards the post office. You made it inside and he was going to keep an eye out in case any more ‘horses’ tried to trample you. 

The door to the post opened and you stepped out with a man holding your arm. You attempted to pull away but he just tugged you back, his other hand grabbing at the skirt of your dress. Arthur frowned deeply and started to move without a second thought. His boots thudded against the dirt ground and up the wooden steps of the post. 

“Leave me alone.” You growled, smacking at the mans grabby hands. 

He just laughed and continued to pull you. “Come on now, don’t be like that. You got somethin’ of mine, don’t you?” 

“Is there a problem here?” Arthur’s voice was calm but held a threatening tone as he reached you.

The man glared as he turned around, his hand sneaking around your waist. “No problem, mister. Mind your business. We was just having some fun.” 

Arthur looked to you and then back again. “I suggest you get your hands off her if you want to keep them.” 

“Are you threatening me?” 

You did your best to rip yourself from the man and then moved to Arthur, placing your gently hand on his arm. “Let’s just go.” You whispered, your voice shaking. “I got what I needed.” 

He wanted to leave like you said, but something was nagging at him. “Go to the wagon. I’m gonna talk to this here boy about some manners.” You didn’t move and when he met your anxious gaze, his voice softened. “Go on now. I’ll be right there.” 

You nodded and then hurried off to the wagon and he started walking behind the post office while the man followed. Once they were out of sight, he turned quickly and grabbed the front of the man's shirt, shoving him against the building. His fist shot out quickly, smashing into the man’s jaw. 

“Now, why you bothering my friend?” Arthur asked boredly, as if this wasn’t really worth his energy. 

The man spat out blood, breathing heavily. “What’s it to you?” Groaning in annoyance, Arthur pulled his arm back. “W-W-Wait! Okay! She went into the saloon the other day and I was tryin’ to buy her a drink. She stole some things from me and me and my boys went after her. Figured she was back in town so I’d get it back.” 

So it was just that you had gotten caught? He didn’t take you for one to be scared of getting caught but he pushed that thought aside for a later time. “I’m gonna need you to never go near her again. Got it boy?”

“Who are you-” 

Arthur connected his fist into his face once more, his voice tighter. “ _ Never _ again or I kill you. Got it?”

The man nodded and panted and groaned in pain, wheezing now. “Yeah, I’ve never seen her. Don’t know who we talkin’ ‘bout, mister.”

Satisfied, Arthur let go of the man and headed back toward the wagon as if nothing happened. You looked up and hurried to him with a fearful and worried expression, touching his chest. “Arthur, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

His hand covered yours and he sighed. “It’s alright, Y/N. He told me everything.” Your panic turned to relief and his eyes scanned yours. “Are you okay?”

Laughing lightly, you stepped back and removed your hand from his. “Yeah, I suppose. Last time he was touchin’ up on me- grabbing me in places-” You stopped and sighed. “and so I stole from him. When he found out, ‘said he was gonna kill me so when I saw him in there I got a little scared. I’m glad you were here, though.”

He gritted his teeth and wished he could go back and continue beating the man. “He won’t be a problem anymore. So, what did you take from him?” He hurried to change the subject, wanting to take your mind off all the bad.

You smiled at that, eyes shining. “He might not look it, but he had a lot of cash some expensive lookin’ items. I gave it all to Dutch just to be safe.” 

Arthur nodded and stood beside you, wondering what was taking Grimshaw and Uncle so long. You were quiet after that, looking down at your feet. He pulled out another cigarette, lighting it and then taking a long drag. His knuckles stung lightly and he flexed his hand with a heavy sigh. You looked over and your cheek twitched, turning your eyes to his face.

“Thank you, Arthur.” 

He looked up and sent you a small smile, loving the gentleness and softness in your expression- much better than the one of unease. Loving the way your lips curled in a sweet smile and the tenderness in your eyes. 

“Ah, shucks. Think nothin’ of it. You just let me know if anyone else gives you trouble, alright?” 

You laughed and nodded, tugging your lower lip between your teeth shyly. “Yeah, I will.” 


End file.
